Balada Bulan Puasa
by Vyan Young
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalo Charming Prince kek Sasuke puasa?/Kenapa kesialan ini menimpa gue bertubi-tubi? Apa ini hukuman buat gue karna gue sering ngupilin Abang gue kalo lagi tidur? /FirstFanfic/OneShoot/Rnr?


**Alohaaaaa...**

**Kenalin gue Vyan****. ****Ini Fanfic pertama gue. Fanfic ini gue ambil setting di Indonesia ****aja ****biar kaga kejauhan dan ide cerita fanfic ini ****sangat ****simpel, terinspirasi dari pengalaman gue dibulan puasa. ****Yah walaupun udah rada telat , kan bentar lagi udah mau lebaran, tapi daripada fanfic ini mubazir jadi mending di publish aja deh. Ada sedikit warning yang perlu gue sampein. Pertama, Fanfic ini pake First POV nya Sasuke. Kedua, gue mo minta maap dulu sebelumnya ama fans-fans nya Sasuke, soalnya disini Sasukenya gue nistain banget dan OOC akut. Ketiga, Fanfic ini pake bahasa sehari-hari yang sangat jauh dari EYD jadi Kalo ada reader yang fanatic sama tulisan yang memenuhi EYD, mending gausah baca, daripada terjadi konflik nantinya. **

**Well****, sudah cukup berkicaunya, **** So ENJOY READING aja. Jangan lupa klik review, saran dan masukan sangat gue terima.**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ! Udah ada warningnya. So, Gausah pake Flame!**

Kriinnngggg... Kriiingggg...

Woy bunyi apaan nih? brisik amat sih, kaga tau apa orang lagi tidur.

Krriiinngggg...Krrrriingggg...

Kampret! Bunyi sialan itu lagi. Dengan terpaksa gue buka mata gue, gue cari tuh sumber suara. Ternyata dugaan gue bener. Itu bunyi alarm jam weker gue. Dengan tenaga seikhlasnya gue matiin tuh jam. Gue liat masih jam 3.15. Halaahh imsaknya masih lama. Tidur dulu ah bentar paling 15 menit lagi gue sahurnya.

**Semua tokoh yang ada disini punya kakek gue, Masashi Kishimoto. **

**(Masashi : Sial lu, gue masih muda udah dipanggil kakek, lagian gue gak sudi punya cucu kaya lu****:p)**

**(Gue : Brisik lu kek, tua mah tua aja. Dasar kakek durhaka :p)**

**Kalo Fanficnya murni punya gue.**

**Balada Bulan Puasa**

**R****atenya : T+ aja dah (ada kaga sih?)**

**Genrenya : Insya Allah Humor.**

**#.V.y.a.n.Y.o.u.n.g.#**

Gue baru bangun tidur dan langsung lakukan ritual pagi hari gue begitu mata gue melek yaitu ngelulet-lulet dikit dah kek ulet bulu(?). Gue duduk bentar disisi kasur sambil ngumpulin nyawa yang masih berantakan.

Setelah kekumpul semua nyawa gue, gue liat jendela. Kok udah terang emang ini jam berapa? Dengan kecepatan 2000 tahun cahaya gue ngelirik ke jam weker butut yang bertengger di meja disamping kasur gue. Bagaikan tersambar petir gue liat jam udah menunjukan pukul 07.10.

Kamprett si Itachi. Kenapa dia kaga bangunin gue? Berarti semalem gue kaga sahur dong? Terus gue gimana ini? Puasa kaga yak? Kalo kaga puasa gengsi gue, entar gue di bully dan di cengin abis-abisan sama anak-anak. Yaudahlah puasa aja, masalah kuat apa kaga mah gimana entar aja.

Ah sial mana sekolah masuk jam setengah delapan lagi. Apa yang bisa gue lakuin dalam waktu 20 menit? Kita tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Bukan. Bukan itu bego! Disaat-saat sulit begini otak gue masih bisa berfantasi ria gila aja. Gue lari bolak-balik gue mikir mesti ngapain. Lalu Dewi Fortuna datang dan mengatakan "Lu harus mandi kupret! Kelamaan mikir lu, gitu aja pake mikir".

Oiya bener kok gue bego banget ya, masa kaya gitu aja gue mikirnya ampe seabad. Tapi kalo mandi kayanya kelamaan deh. Gosok gigi aja kali yah abis itu cuci muka. Muka ganteng kaya gue mah mau mandi apa kaga tetep ganteng aja, maklumlah ganteng bawaaan dari lahir mah susah. Dengan kecapatan 1000 Mbps (emangnya koneksi sepidi) gue selesai ngurusin muka gue.

Gue berdiri didepan cermin, gue pake getsbi dirambut raven gue yang keren ini sambil ditata biar rapi. Setelah selesai dengan rambut raven gue, gue tatap bayangan gue dicermin itu dan tak lupa bersyukur karna Tuhan udah ngasih gue muka seganteng Bred Pit. Gue ambil baju seragam gue dan gue pake tuh seragam. Tapi pas gue mau make eh kayanya ada yang aneh gitu. Ada bau yang sangat menyengat hidung sodara-sodara! Gue cari dimana sumber tuh bau. Pas gue angkat ketek gue, eh ternyata baunya dari situ.

Gue nyengir, Haha maklumlah orang ganteng kan juga manusia jadi wajar lah kalo belom mandi baunya kek bau bangke naga begini. Melihat keadaan itu gue langsung ambil parfum kesayangan gue. Parfum Aks yang diiklannya katanya bisa bikin bidadari amnesia. Crott...Crottt... suaranya kok begini amat yak? Yaudahlah bodo amat yang penting gue wangi kembang setaman sekarang. Gue liat lagi tampang gue di cermin, udah rapi, udah wangi, tinggal capcusss cyiiinnn.

Gue jalan keluar dari kamar gue, baru selangkah gue keluar, eh ada makhluk yang lewat dan hampir aja nabrak gue. Makhluk itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi. Ya, Dia abang gue. Dari umur 8 tahun gue tinggal berdua aja sama dia, tepatnya sejak orang tua gue cerai. Eh meninggal ding. Eh maksudnya mereka itu cerai sebelum meninggal bareng. Emang sedih ceritanya. Gue ga mau nyeritain ah, ntar gue galau lagi.

"Woy motornya gue yang pake yah. Sorry gue kaga bisa nganterin elu. Gue telat nih. Lo naik angkot aja. Tuh uang buat naik angkotnya ada dimeja. Yaudah gue cabut dulu."

Belum sempet gue protes tuh anak udah ngibrit duluan. Sempak banget tu anak. Lo pikir lo doang yang telat? Gue juga telat setan!

Ah percuma gue sumpah serapah ngotorin mulut gue. Orang yang disumpahin aja udah ngacir. Ya mau gak mau gue ambil duit di meja buat naik angkot. Ya lumayan sih ceban buat naik angkot bolak-balik masih nyisa dua rebu. Lumayan buat beli gorengan buat buka puasa nanti.

Dengan langkah lunglai, gue cabut ke sekolah. Berharap hari ini gak nambah buruk lagi.

**#.V.y.a.n.Y.o.u.n.g.#**

Gue berdiri mematung di halte deket rumah gue. Baru 5 menit gue nunggu disini berasa udah kaya 5 abad. Lagian pada kemana sih supir angkotnya? Udah kaga butuh duit kali. Atau udah pada nanem pohon duit sendiri kali jadi mereka sekarang kaga perlu nyari duit dan tinggal santai aja dirumah. Halaahh kurang kerjaan banget gue mikirin mereka. Sekarang jam ditangan gue udah menunjukan pukul 07.20. Tinggal 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah dikunci. Gue mikir gimana caranya gue sampe disekolah tepat waktu, sedangkan dari sini kesekolah gue naik angkot normalnya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit. Kalo naik motor sih mending, gue bisa ngebut dan sampe sono paling Cuma 10 menit.

Pas gue lagi asik mikir, seekor motor bermerek Kawasaki Tinja berwarna merah yang hampir mirip ama punya (abang) gue lewat depan halte. Tadinya dia lewat gitu aja, tapi dia tiba-tiba ngerem dan mundur lagi nyamperin gue. Tadinya sih gue penasaran siapa_ rider_ motor elit ini, tapi pas dia buka kaca penutup helmnya, gue nyesel dan gak jadi pengen tau itu siapa.

Yap, dia itu Naruto. Cowok pirang, (Musuh) Temen Sekelas yang selalu pengen ngikutin gaya gue. Pengen ikutan terkenal dan punya banyak fans kaya gue. Ya gak bakal bisa lah secara gue keren dan beken kalo dia sok keren dan kamseupay gayanya.

"Woy motor lu kemana cuy?" Tanya dia begitu ngebuka helmnya.

"Gausah nanya-nanya. Kepo banget sih mau tau urusan orang aja" Gue jawab dengan nada ketus 2 oktaf.

"Oh gitu, Yaudah mending lu bareng aja ama gue daripada lu telat" Kata dia sambil ngeluarin cengiran 10 senti.

"Gak usah sok baik sama gue. Gue gak butuh bantuin lo" Jawab gue lagi dengan nada ketus yang makin naik jadi 4 oktaf.

"Yaudah kalo ga mau. Bener nih ga mau? 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup loh"

Gue mikir lagi. Gue galau mau ikut nebeng apa kaga ama dia. Kalo gue nebeng ama dia, muka gue mau ditaro dimana? Tapi kalo gue kaga nebeng ama dia, ntar gue telat datengnya.

"Kok diem. Mau kaga? Gue tinggal yah" nada suaranya menggoda iman(?).

"Ya-Yaudah gue mau" Akhirnya gue sukses menghancurkan gengsi gue.

"Daritadi repot amat kelamaan mikir"

Gue Cuma bisa sumpah serapah dalem hati. Daripada gue diturunin ditengah jalan? Kan gak elit banget.

Tuh kampret memacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ampe baju gue pada sobek-sobek kek si komeng. Ya enggaklah. Kaga sampe sobek-sobek sih. Cuma tuh anak sukses bikin rambut raven gue yang udah gue tata cape-cape jadi lepek dan brantakan kaga karuan. Tapi _goodnews_ nya kita kaga telat. Sepersekian detik sebelum bel bunyi, kita udah sampe disekolah.

**#.V.y.a.n.Y.o.u.n.g.#**

Hari ini pelajarannya ngebosenin semua. Dari pelajaran pertama sampe terkhir kaga ada yang asik. Kebanyakan waktu belajar hari ini gue pake buat tidur, menghayal, ngupil dan tidur dan menghayal dan ngupil dan tidur dan menghayal dan ngupil gitu terus ampe kiamat.

Tapi yang paling ngebosenin tuh pelajarannya Pak Zetsu, doi guru biologi. Dia guru yang fanatik banget sama bidang yang dia ajar ini sampe-sampe kemaren kabarnya dia abis married sama bunga kamboja di kuburan deket sekolah. Gila banget kan tuh guru?

Tadi kan gue ketiduran pas pelajaran dia (semua pelajaran juga gue ketiduran). Tiba-tiba dia tereak manggil nama gue didepan muka gue. Gue kaget dan langsung melek. Dia langsung nanya "kamu mengerti dengan yang sudah saya jelaskan?" Buseett mulutnya bau sempak jin. Sumpah gue kaga boong. Gue nahan banget mau muntah.

"Ngerti pak!" Gue jawab setengah tereak.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan atau tidak?" Doi jawab tereak juga.

"Kenapa mulut bapa bau sempak jin?" Ya Oloh gue ngomong apa barusan? Oh em ji mampus gue. Lagian nih mulut kaga bisa direm amat sih. Sial banget.

"Wajar kalo mulut saya bau bangke"

"Ehmm sempak jin pak" gue gak tau siapa yang ngomong ini.

"Iya maksud saya sempak jin. Saya kan lagi puasa jadi wajar. Kata pak ustad (entah ustad siapa yg dia maksud, yang jelas ini ustad pasti di D.O dari pesantrennya gegara ngajarin ilmu sesat) bau mulut orang yang puasa itu seperti bau bunga kasturi atau bunga disurga"

Gue cuma liatin tampang 'Oh' gue tanpa ngomong sepatah katapun. Otak gue kembali berfantasi lagi, Gila kaga kebayang deh kalo bau bunga surga beneran baunya kaya gini. Gue jamin bakal banyak orang yang sesat dan kaga mau masuk surga.

Dan gitulah seharian ini gue lalui dengan lemes dan gak semangat karena efek kaga sahur semalem. -_- gue laper badai, sumpah!

Mana seharian ini godaannya banyak banget. Contohnya :

Menguji kesabaran dengan menahan amarah gue sama abang gue yang nyebelin itu. Terus dilanjut lagi dengan nebeng berangkat sama Naruto, yang bikin tuh anak gede kepala dan merasa bisa nyaingin gue.

Menguji keimanan. Banyak anak cewe yang kaga puasa. Alesan mereka sih katanya lagi dapet tamu bulanan. Halaahh alesan aja. Gue aja yang dapet tamu tiap hari tetep puasa. Bukan tamu beneran sih, penagih utag tepatnya. Anak-anak cewe yang kaga puasa seenak jidatnya aja bawa makanan kesekolah. Mana enak-enak lagi makanannya. Ada martabak manis, martabak telor, pizza, terus ada es buah, es koktail. Udah kek restoran berjalan deh. Bikin anak cowonya pada ngiler.

Terus belum lagi anak-anak cowo yang pada ga kuat iman ngajakin jebol puasa. Tapi gue kan terkenal sebagai anak alim. Jadi sekuat tenaga gue menolak ajakan mereka. Tentunya untuk menjaga imej gue.

Kalo kaga ada yang kuatin iman gue mah kayanya gue bakal buka puasa nih pulang sekolah. Untungnya cewek yang gue taksir dari dulu, ngajak gue buka puasa dirumahnya. Jadi gue gengsi dong kalo gue batal puasa. Ya sekalipun dia gak tau tapi gue tetep jaga kepercayaan dia, dia yakin gue gak akan tergoda. Makanya gue ga mau mengkhianati dia.

"Sasuke-_kun _ikut buka puasa dirumah aku ya" katanya dengan muka super duper unyu.

"Iya, boleh" Suara gue kalah sama suara detak jantung gue. Dag dig dug.

"Oke aku tunggu ya" masih dengan muka super kiyut.

Gue cuma ngangguk tanda setuju. Gue ga mau keliatan ngarep banget. Harus tetep stay cool.

"Temen-temen nanti jangan lupa ya buka puasa bareng dirumah Hinata" Suara cewek rambut pink itu menggema di seluruh ruangan.

JLEB! Ternyata buka puasanya bareng sama semua anak sekelas. Yah, gue udah Ge eR tuh tadi. Gue kira Cuma gue doang yang diajak buka puasa dirumah dia. Runtuh harapan gue. Tapi yaudahlah terima aja. Seenggaknya bisa buka puasa bareng Hinata dirumahnya, walopun gak so swit rame-rame gitu.

**#.V.y.a.n.Y.o.u.n.g.#**

Toooott...Toooottt...

Suara Bel pulang akhirnya bergema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Suara bel yang pas-pasan dan fales ini merupakan suara kemerdekaan bagi murid-murid termasuk gue yang udah suntuk belajar seharian.

Dengan langkah gontai gue keluar gerbang sekolah. Niatnya sih mau ke halte nunggu angkot, tapi didepan gerbang sekolah, gue ketemu Hinata. Kayanya dia lagi nunggu dijemput sama bokapnya. Gue langsung seger lagi. Langsung aja gue samperin dia.

"Hinata-_chan_. Lagi nunggu dijemput ya?" Dengan Pede tingkat dewa gue sapa dia.

"Iya nih. Sasuke-_kun _pulang naik apa? Motornya kemana?" Mampus gue jawab apa? Masa gue bilang sejujurnya? Kan gak elit banget masa cowok _charming_ kaya gue naik angkot? Ayo berpikir Sasuke, berpikir... Aha! Gue ada ide.

"Motor aku lagi dibengkel, biasalah servis rutin tiap bulan (padahal mah servis sekali setaun aja udah syukur banget). Jadi sekarang aku terpaksa naik taksi dulu" Alibi yang bagus dan masuk akal. Pinter banget sih gue!

"Oh gitu, eh tuh ada taksi. Aku stopin yah. Taksiii..."

"Eh gak usah aku kan mau nemenin Hinata-_chan d_isini" Mampus taksinya udah berhenti depan mata gue.

"Gak apa-apa itu ayahku udah dateng. Kamu naik aja duluan" Dia senyum manis banget.

"Ehm, yaudah aku naik duluan ya. Kamu hati-hati ya" Terpaksa gue naik daripada gengsi gue hancur.

Gue udah didalem taksi. Enak juga ternyata dalemnya. Adem banget (noraknya keluar dah). Yaudahlah gue santai aja dulu paling abis goceng doang.

**#.V.y.a.n.Y.o.u.n.g.#**

"Mas...mas...bangun mas"

Alarm jam weker gue makin fales aja suaranya. Sekarang makin horor kaya suara banci ditaman lawang. Gue buka mata gue.

"Anjritt... siapa lo? Ngapain lo dikamar gue? Wah jangan-jangan lo udah ngapa-ngapain gue ya? Jangan-jangan lo pedofil atau om-om kesepian yang suka nyulik anak ABG ya? Ngaku lo! Gue tuntut lo ye baru tau rasa!" Gue kaget setengah mampus begitu buka mata ada seonggok makhluk yang, sumpah lebih horor daripada banci tamanlawang. Ini orang mukanya kek siluman ikan. Giginya kek ikan hiu, matanya kek robot karburator eh terminator. Kayanya hasil persilangan antara ikan hiu sama boneka Chaki deh. Abstrak lah pokoknya.

"Heh enak aja dikamar lo! Lo tuh yang ada di taksi gue. Lo mau kemana sih? Gak jelas. Ababil ga punya tujuan" Malah galakkan dia sekarang.

Otak gue mulai _loading_. Setelah seabad mikir. Akhirnya gue inget kalo gue tadi lagi naik taksi. Dan gue ketiduran. Gue liat jendela taksi dan diluar udah gelap! Mampus!

"Bang ini dimana? Sekarang jam berapa?" Suara gue udah mulai panik.

"Ini jam 8 malem. Sekarang kita ada di gang senggol nomer 69" Tuh supir dengan canggihnya ngoperasiin GPS. Emang canggih supir-supir jaman sekarang.

"Demi apa lu ini udah jam 7 malem?" Gue masih rada gak percaya dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang ga seharusnya terjadi ini. Ini semua karna ketololan gue. Dan akibatnya fatal banget buat hidup gue. Gue udah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan buka puasa bareng cewe inceran gue. Pengen nangis rasanya. Tapi gengsi lah gue, akhirnya gue urungkan niat gue buat nangis, gue simpen ajalah buat ntar malem ngegalau dipojokan kamar :"(

"Iya demi cintaku padamu" Idih ini supir bener-bener pedopil kayanya. Malah jangan-jangan dia juga terpesona sama gue? Hadeeh ternyata susah banget ya jadi cowok idola penuh pesona. Sumpah saat ini gue udah status siaga dan bentar lagi mau naik ke status awas, buat supir pedopil ini.

"Woy lo mau kemana sih? Apa mau gue turunin disini? Kalo gitu cepetan bayar bill nya" Suara Supir Siluman Pedopil Nista atau disingkat SSPDN ini ngagetin gue dan nyadarin gue dari pikiran gue.

"Emang berapa bill nya?" Nada suara gue udah turun karna efek takut ama si SSPDN ini.

"Tuh liat aja sendiri" Gue ngelirik ke arah argo taksi ini. Eh bujug buneng 120 ribu. Mau bayar pake apa gue? Gue gadai semua kolor gue juga ga bakalan bisa kebayar. Mampus aja kalo gue ga bisa bayar, jangan-jangan nanti gue bakal dijadiin gigolo yang kerja diperusahaan dia yang menyediakan jasa pemuas hasrat tante-tante kedaluawarsa. Oke, oke gue tau gue udah terlalu jauh menghayalnya. Gue emang ga bisa menghentikan kebiasaan berfantasi gue yang udah masuk stadium akut ini.

Gue punya 3 pilihan yang bisa gue lakuin saat ini yaitu :

1) Bayar taksi pake duit abang gue dengan resiko bakal makan nasi aking selama sebulan,

2) Nelpon Britney Spears minta dijemput pake helicopter, dan

3) Pura-pura mati.

Kayanya dari semua kemungkinan itu yang paling logis yang bisa gue lakuin sekarang itu pilihan yang pertama. So, gue mutusin buat pulang dan bayar bill nya pake duit Si Itachi. Ya mau gak mau harus dijalanin dan seingat gue makan nasi aking itu bisa menurunkan kadar lemak jahat alias kolestrol dan memaksimalkan penggunaan lemak yang tertimbun didalam tubuh. Faktanya liat aja orang yang pada makan nasi aking pasti gak punya tumpukan lemak di badannya kan? Jadi nasi aking merupakan suatu inovasi brilliant yang akan gue patenkan dalam dunia medis untuk membantu orang-orang yang memiliki permasalahan dengan timbunan lemak ditubuhnya. Jenius banget kan gue?

"Woy malah bengong, mau bayar kaga lu? Gue turunin nih ya" Suara nista itu lagi. Bosen badai kuping gue ngedengerinnya.

"Iye selaw pasti gue bayar kok. Udah anterin gue ke RT 5, RW 3, 10 nomer rumahku, jalannya jalan cinta (ini kenapa malah dangdutan?)"

"Oh, Oke sayangg" Kata-kata terakhir dari si SSPDN ini sukses bikin gue merinding disko.

**#.V.y.a.n.Y.o.u.n.g.#**

Beberapa menit kemudian gue sampe didepan istana (baca:kos-kosan bapuk) gue. gue pun langsung masuk dan nyariin abang gue. Gue nemuin dia didapur lagi asik makan nasi kotak. Nikmat banget makannya, sementara gue belom makan ataupun minum seharian ini.

"Bang, ada duit kaga?" Gue _to the point_ nanya.

"Berapa?" Dari nada bicaranya sih kayanya ini anak lagi banyak duit.

"150 ribu." Jawab gue singkat padat dan jelas.

"Wuanjrittt….uhuk….uhuk….. (dia keselek garpu begitu denger jumlah duitnya, terus dia langsung minum) buat apa setan? Lu mau meres gue ya?" Tu anak langsung men-deathglare gue. merinding gue liatnya. Tapi gue harus tegar, demi kelangsungan hidup gue. Gue mesti lewatin semua ini.

"Buat bayar taksi bang" Gue udah takut setengah mampus.

"Lu naik taksi? Wah bener-bener lu ye. Gue cape-cape cari duit banting daging buat makan sama buat bayar cicilan motor yang belum lunas ampe sepuluh tahun lagi. Eh elu malah enak-enakan foya-foya pake acara naik taksi segala. Lu pikir nyari duit tuh gampang kaya metik daun dari pohon hah?" Si abang udah sewot tingkat dewa. Dan kalo udah gini, gue Cuma punya satu cara buat naklukin dia yaitu…..nangis.

"Huuwwaaaa abang pliss bang, kalo gue kaga bayar tuh taksi ntar gue mau dijadiin budaknya dan jadi gigolo yang disewain sama tante-tante girang bang. Apa lu tega liat ade lu jadi pelampiasan nafsu tante-tante itu bang?" Gue udah pasang tampang semelas-melasnya biar dia kasian ama gue.

"Ja-jadi lu mau dijadiin gigolo kalo gak bayar tu taksi?" Keliatannya dia udah mulai IM3 eh simpati sama gue. Yess, taktik gue berhasil.

"Iya bang, apa lu tega liat gue kaya gitu nantinya?" Gue lebih ,enggencarkan serangan gue.

"…." Dia diem.

"Bang, pliiissss banget" Gue mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy Eyes _andalan gue.

"Yaudah deh nih gue kasih. Tapi Cuma ada 120 ribu. Kalo 150 gue ga ada buat beli bensin besok. Gapapa ya. Bilang aja yang 30 ribunya ngutang dulu gitu. Yang penting lu kaga dijadiin budaknya tuh supir mesum. Gue sayang banget sama elu de. Gue gak mau elu kenapa-kenapa."

"Iya gapapa bang, ntar gue minta diskon ama dia (padahal emang Cuma 120 bill nya, tadinya sih kalo ada 150 ribu, yang 30 ribunya mau gue tilep). Gue yakin pasti dia mau ngasih diskon. Makasih ya bang. Gue juga sayang sama elu" Dan kita berpelukan kaya teletubies. Sebenernya gue eneg banget harus ngelakuin adegan drama begini. Tapi yah apa mau dikata. Nasi sudah menjadi spaghetti. Gue tau perumpamaan itu sangat tidak relavan. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Gue berlalu keluar rumah. Si SSPDN itu udah nunggu diluar mobilnya dengan muka yang lebih asem daripada ketek onta.

"Nih 120. Lunas ya!" Gue ngasihin tu duit dengan sangat sangat sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Eiitt enak aja, tambah cium pipi baru LUNAS" Gue _sweatdrop_. Gak kebayang berapa banyak air dan tanah juga kembang tujuh rupa yang harus gue pake buat ngilangin bekas congor dia dipipi mulus gue. Gue ga bisa ngelawan. Gue paling takut sama yang kaya ginian. Biasanya kalo Naruto atau Neji atau siapalah temen gue yang lain mah udah pasti bakalan dapet bogem mentah dari gue. Tapi sekarang? Ga tau kenapa gue malah grogi dan ga bisa bergerak sejengkalpun.

Badan dia makin maju. Congornya udah monyong-monyong. Tuhan, bantu gue terbebas dari makhluk terkutuk ini. Dan saat itu gue bersyukur doa gue dikabulin. Abang gue keluar dan langsung kasih tampang sangar dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat yang terpancar dari keteknya. Melihat abag gue keluar si SSPDN langsung masuk kedalam taksinya dan segera melaju kencang memacu taksinya. Fiuuuhh….selamet gue!

"Makasih ya bang. Kalo ga ada elu udah abis pipi gue tadi diembat ama dia"

"Iya udah seharusnya gue ngelindungin adik kesayangan gue" Dia ngacak-acak rambut gue seperti biasa kalo dia lagi gemes sama gue. Maklumlah gue kan emang imut dan ngegemesin.

"Oiya bang ada makanan gak? Gue laper banget. Belum buka puasa dari tadi" Gue megangin perut gue yang udah dangdutan.

"Paling ada mie instan. Lu ngerebus sendiri yah"

"Yaudah deh daripada gak ada sama sekali." Gue pun melangkah kedapur dan membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan untuk menemukan calon santapan buka puasa gue. Tapi ternyata kenyataan tak selalu indah. Begitu gue buka lemarinya yang keliatan Cuma sarang laba-laba dan piring jamuran yang entah sejak kapan teronggok disitu. Gue naik darah.

"Abaaannggg….ini lemari kenapa kosong? Kenapa kaga ada makanan sepeser pun?" Teriakan gue bergema dan dapat didengar sampai kekutub utara.

"Oiya, gue lupa hehe. Mie instan yang terakhir udah direbus kemaren malem." Dia cengengesan dengan tampang innocent. Rasanya pengen gue lemparin tuh anak ke Planet Mars.

"Apa? Terus tadi elu kan beli nasi kotak. Kenapa ga sekalian beliin buat gue?" Gue udah emosi tingkat kabupaten ngadepin ini bocah.

"Nasi kotak? Oh, nasi kotak yang tadi gue makan itu bukan beli."

"Terus? Elu nyolong gitu?"

"Kaga lah. Tadi ada cewe yang nganterin kesini katanya dia temen elu. Yaudah berhubung gue laper ya gue makan aja"

Cewe? Temen gue? Jangan-jangan…

Hp gue tiba-tiba getar dan bunyi.

_**New Message from : My Honey Hinata**_

_Sasuke-kun kok ga dateng? Padahal aku nungguin loh._

_Oiya tadi aku nganterin jatah makanan kamu, tapi kamunya ga ada dirumah. _

_Yaudah aku titipin aja sama kakak kamu. Itu aku yang masak loh. Dimakan ya _

Kaki gue gemeteran. Gue tersungkur. Kenapa? Kenapa kesialan ini menimpa gue bertubi-tubi? Apa salah gue? Apa ini hukuman buat gue karna gue sering ngupilin Abang gue kalo lagi tidur? Kalo iya, kenapa balesannya jauh lebih berat dibandingin yang gue lakuin? Kenapa? Dunia ini emang gak adil.

"Sas….elu gapapa? Sorry Sas. Gue gak bisa nahan napsu gue buat makan itu. Gue kelaperan banget. Tau sendiri gue kaga sahur." Udah salah masih sempet aja ngebela diri.

"Eh lu tuh ye. Mana katanya sayang sama gue. Bulshit lu! Elu pikir Cuma elu doang yang kaga sahur? Gue juga. Dan elu tuh udah makan makanan yang paling pengen gue makan sedunia. Makanan yang dimasak sama calon bini gue! Lu gak tau gue patah hati hah? Kampret lu emang!"

"Tapi Sas… Sorry. Kan gue gak tau. Tenang aja, di dapur masih ada nasi, garem sama krupuk. Elu gak akan kelaperan sampe besok pagi Sas. Atau lu mau gue beliin nasi gorengnya si Sasori? Tapi paling gue ngutang dulu." Dia mau coba nenangin gue. Tapi gue udah terlanjur marah badai sama dia.

"Gausah makasih. Gue udah ga nafsu makan" Tanpa banyak kata, gue pergi gitu aja menuju kamar gue.

BLAM !

Gue masuk kamar dan gue banting pintunya. Gue udah gak tau mesti ngapain. Gue marah, kesel sedih, semuanya campur aduk jadi satu.

Dan disinilah gue sekarang. Tepat seperti prediksi gue waktu didalem taksi tadi. Gue terduduk di pojok kamar gue. Meratapi nasib. Menyesali semua yang udah terjadi. Dan satu kata : "HINATA, AKU GALAUUU"

**THE END !**

**Gimana My First Fanfic? Sorry aja ye kalo humornya garing.**

**Kan gue baru belajar hehe :D**

**Sudi kiranya anda menekan tombol review dan menorehkan sedikit komentar, saran dan kritik (tapi kiritik yang membagun) no flame! udah diperingatin tadi diatas.**

**Akhir kata, Terimakasih dan Wassalam **


End file.
